bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Maki Ichinose
|image = |conflict=Bount Invasion |date = |place =Bount Mansion, Karakura Town, Human World |result =Draw |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki |side2 =*Maki Ichinose *Jin Kariya |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |forces2 =Ichinose: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) Kariya: *Doll (Gesell) |casual1 =*Ichigo is lightly injured. |casual2 =*Ichinose & Kariya are uninjured. }} is the last battle to take place in the Bount Mansion. Prelude appears in front of Rukia Kuchiki and the Mod-Souls.]] As Rukia Kuchiki and the Mod-Souls look for Uryū Ishida, Kurōdo wonders if Ichigo Kurosaki will be all right on his own. When Rukia tells him that Ichigo is simply buying time for them to find Uryū, Kurōdo states they should gather more information on the Bounts before going into battle with them. When Ririn tells him they should get this information while they battle the Bounts, the two get into an argument, with Ririn pointing out they can simply use Noba to get back to where Ichigo is instantly. When Rukia states they will use Noba's ability to send Ichigo out of this mansion after they find Uryū, Kurōdo begins complaining about being left out of the conversation. As everyone continues to ignore him, Rukia states most of the Bounts aura is concentrated up ahead. As Ririn points out there is a good chance someone is guarding Uryū, the four of them stop after entering a new room. When Rukia shouts out for the person in there to come out, Maki Ichinose reveals himself to them. When Rukia states it is a Shinigami, Ichinose tells her that logic is wrong. When Rukia asks him if he is with the Bounts, Ichinose, stating he is, reveals he was originally part of the 11th Division.Bleach anime; Episode 76 attack fails.]] When Rukia asks Ichinose why he is with the Bount, instead of answering, he, unsheathing his Zanpakutō, stabs through an invisible Kurōdo's stomach. Running towards his enemies, Ichinose, put under an illusion, easily gets out of the illusion, cutting down both Ririn and Noba in the process. Mocking his opponents by telling him their plan would fool only children, Ichinose asks Rukia if she is a Shinigami as well. When she tells him she is part of the 13th Division, Ichinose, asking her why she is in a Gigai, states she should bring her Zanpakutō out. Telling him she cannot do so for certain reasons, Rukia fires Hadō 33. Sōkatsui at Ichinose, but it does no visible damage against him. When Ichinose states she still has not used her true power against him, Rukia, telling him this is all she can do at the moment, asks him why he is with the Bount. Asking her if she knows one of the three ways to become a captain, Ichinose explains how Kenpachi Zaraki became captain because he cut down the former captain of the 11th Division. He states everything he and his former captain fought for was lost, and because of this, he did not want to serve under Kenpachi, unlike everyone else who did. He states the one who gave him reason to live again was Jin Kariya, and now he is going to do everything to help him achieve his goals. Telling her he cannot let her live now, Ichinose prepares to fight her. Sensing something going on with Kariya, Ichinose decides to run towards Kariya's location. When Rukia tries to stop him by using a Kidō spell, the Shinigami disappears before she even gets the chance to. As Ryō Utagawa attempts to betray Kariya and become leader of the Bounts, Ichinose, appearing, stops the Bount. As Ichinose releases his Zanpakutō, Ryō, trying to send his snakes towards Ichinose, is enveloped in light and attacked by the shadows many times. Stabbing Ryō, Ichinose has the Bount fall into a hole below. When Ichigo asks Ichinose what is with his Zanpakutō, the Shinigami states its name is Nijigasumi. When Ichigo asks why a Shinigami is here, Ichinose, asking if Ichigo is the one who defeated Kenpachi, introduces himself as an ex-member of the 11th Division. When Ichigo asks why a Shinigami would be helping a Bount, Ichinose tells him there is no point in telling him because he will not live for too much longer. The two of them prepare to battle. Battle Charging at Ichinose, Ichigo crosses blades with him. As the two trade blows, Ichinose, releasing his Zanpakutō, briefly blinds Ichigo. Ichinose's Zanpakutō leaves afterimages whenever he swings it, which Ichigo notes makes it difficult to see where he is attacking from. As the two of them continue trading blows, Ichinose, proving to be faster than Ichigo, tells him he should not be able to see his sword no matter how hard he tries. Ichigo swings his Zanpakutō at Ichinose, who, using Shunpo to move out of the way, asks if Ichigo is attacking reflexively. Explaining how he should not be able to keep up with his Zanpakutō, which should be invisible to him, Ichinose commends Ichigo, who attacks more fiercely because he believes this is all the power to Ichinose's Zanpakutō.Bleach anime; Episode 77 Ichigo continuously swings his Zanpakutō at Ichinose, who, disappearing from the area, tells him he will have a taste of his true power. As he envelops Ichigo in light, Ichigo is attacked by the shadow. As Ichinose explains how the light from his Zanpakutō penetrates everything, meaning there is nowhere for him to hide, Ichigo, slamming his Zanpakutō into the ground, creates a small explosion, saving himself, before the two continue to battle. Appearing, Kariya, declaring he will finish everything up because he has become interested in Ichigo, asks Ichigo to join them. When he declines, Kariya, walking up to the Shinigami, tells Ichigo glory will forever fall onto him if he joins them, but Ichigo continues to refuse. Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Kariya, who, dodging the attack, punches Ichigo. Slammed into a nearby pillar, Ichigo tries to get back up to fight. Kariya puts his finger onto Ichigo's head, which completely immobilizes the Shinigami. Telling Ichigo he is not as strong as he thought, Kariya flicks his finger onto Ichigo's head, sending him crashing into a wall. As Kariya walks off, Ichinose asks if he is going to finish him off. Stating he is not because he is not as important to him as the Quincy is, Kariya tells Ichinose he can do what he likes to him. As Ichinose decides to walk off with Kariya, Ichigo gets back up to fight. As Ichinose prepares to fight again, the mansion is attacked from outside. Aftermath Ururu Tsumugiya and Jinta Hanakari are outside, with Ururu using her Senren Bakusatsu Taihō to shoot rockets at the mansion. As Jinta tells Ururu where to shoot, Yoruichi Shihōin appears in the mansion. When Ugaki sends some eye-like creatures towards Yoruichi, she activates Shunkō to get rid of them. As this happens, Rukia and the other Mod-Souls, successfully locating Uryū, begin to take him out of the mansion. When Uryū, going to where Yoshino Sōma is being held, frees her, Uryū and the Mod-Souls are forced to help pick her up due to her injuries. Noba uses his teleportation to take all of them out of the mansion. As this happens, Yoruichi takes Ichigo out of the mansion at the same time as well. As everyone gathers together, Yoruichi tells them they all have to move out as soon as possible. Later that night, the Bount examine the burning mansion. When Ichinose asks Kariya what they should do now, Kariya, saying to let things be, states both Yoshino and the Quincy will return to him. References Navigation Category:Fights